Kenshin at the Hinata Apartments
by Liana Ilia
Summary: The Kenshin group meets the Love Hina group! :


Kenshin at the Hinata Apartments  
  
Yahiko sat down on a step and sighed loudly.  
  
"If we don't stop soon, I think I'll die," he said.  
  
"Now, Yakiko. I'm sure we'll find some place to stay, that I am," Kenshin said, looking tired as well. Sano was shaking with fear.  
  
"What's wrong? Are you cold?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"No! What were those big... metal things moving back there?" He asked in a shaky voice.  
  
"I believe they were called cars, or something like that," Megumi said, putting a finger to her chin.  
  
"How did we get here, anyways?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. We were suddenly blinded by a light, and then we were here," Sano replied. Kaoru walked up the stairs and saw a large inn-like building.  
  
"Hey! I found a place!" She said, happily.  
  
"All right!" Yahiko cried and ran up the stairs. They got to the door but It opened suddenly and a rocket shot out.  
  
"Ack!" Kenshin cried and jumped to the side and sliced it in two. A strange looking girl with long blonde hair jumped out, laughing. She had a remote control in her hand.  
  
"Who destroyed my rocket?" She asked. Kenshin smiled.   
  
"I was the one who did it, that I was," he said.   
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru snapped. Another girl came out that was older and had long brown hair and glasses.  
  
"Su! Are you terrorising these poor people? You shouldn't do that you know," she said. Kenshin, Yahiko, and Sano blushed. Megumi pulled on Sano's ear and Kaoru pulled on Kenshin's. "Are you all right?" She asked. They nodded.  
  
"I was hoping you could let us stay here. We're from the past and don't know much about your time," Kaoru said.  
  
"Sure. Even though this is and all girls' dorm. I'm Naru Narusegawa and this is Koalla Su. Nice to meet you," Naru said, bowing. Sano smiled.   
  
"An all girls' dorm?" He asked. Megumi smacked him on the head.  
  
"Don't be getting any ideas Sanosuke!" She said.  
  
"I'm Kenshin Himura," Kenshin said. They went into the building. The group introduced themselves and so did Keitaro, Shinobu, Kitsune and Haruka. Tama also flew in and Yahiko took a liking to the turtle right away. Sano was a little disturbed but the others didn't mind.   
  
"Myuh!" Tama said and landed on Kenshin's head.  
  
"I guess that means she likes me, right?" He asked. They all laughed. Motoko returned from her training in time for dinner. She saw Kenshin's sword and raised her's.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked. The story was explained again about how they came to Hinata.  
  
"Let's eat!" They all said and began the meal.  
  
"This is really good, is this your cooking, Shinobu?" Yahiko asked. Shinobu blushed.  
  
"Yes, thank you very much," she replied.   
  
"Kenshin Himura, wasn't it? I challenge you to a dual!" Motoko said.   
  
"Right now?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Yes, now!" She replied.  
  
"Motoko, atleast wait until after dinner! He's a guest here, you shouldn't go challenging people!" Keitaro said.  
  
"That's right!" Naru said. Kenshin continued to eat. Motoko got angry and left.  
  
"Geez, you have no tension at all! Aren't you a little worried?" Kaoru asked Kenshin.   
  
"Does tension tastes good?" Su asked. Yahiko was confused.  
  
"Don't worry, Su's always been like that," Shinobu said, still blushing. They finished dinner and started to clear the table. "Don't do that! You're a guest here, I'll take care of it," Shinobu said, taking Yahiko's plate.  
  
"Thank you," he said. She went into the kitchen. Kenshin went into the living room where Motoko was waiting. She stood up.  
  
"Let's move outside, this room is too small," she said. Kenshin just smiled and followed her. Both Kenshin's group and Keitaro's soon went out to watch. Motoko opened her eyes and brought her sword in front of her. Kenshin did the same.  
  
"Wow, they're a lot alike. Maybe Motoko should get together with Kenshin instead of Kaoru," Sano said, laughing.  
  
"There's no way that girl's going to be his... his..." Kaoru started. Suddenly Motoko charged forward at Kenshin and struck his sword. He blocked it. She struck again.  
  
"His sword must be very dull from not using it in a long time. I wonder, is he the Battousai?" Motoko thought.   
  
"This is a reversed blade sword, because I vowed never to kill again," Kenshin said.  
  
"And why is that?" Motoko asked, still slashing.  
  
"Well, the main reason was of what I was becoming. I wanted to change my life. And I also want to protect those like Miss Kaoru, that I do," he replied. Kaoru blushed.  
  
"Kenshin," she thought.   
  
"Air splitting sword!" Motoko cried and wind flew at Kenshin at amazing speed. His shoulder got cut and blood ran down his arm.  
  
"Kenshin!" Sano cried.  
  
"He's really good! I don't think Motoko should be fighting him anymore. She has no chance in winning," Keitaro said.  
  
"Please give up. You have no idea whom you're up against!" Kaoru said.  
  
"Shut up! Ultimate Ino tachi!" Motoko cried and the air circled aroudn Kenshin. He jumped in the air.  
  
"Hiten Mitsurugi style, shoryusen!" He cried and his sword hit Motoko's back. She dropped her sword and fell over.  
  
"No way! Motoko was beaten?" Naru asked.  
  
"That was amazing!' Keitaro exclaimed. Kenshin smiled. Kitsune helped Motoko inside.  
  
Later that night everyone sat on the roof.  
  
"Wow, this is beautiful," Kaoru exclaimed.  
  
"It's our favorite spot, besides the hot springs," Naru said, laughing a little. Keitaro sighed and put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"I'm sorry I underestimated you, Kenshin. You are stronger than I imagined," Motoko said, blushing a little. Kenshin smiled.  
  
"You are strong yourself, that you are," Kenshin said. Su jumped onto Sano. He fell back and almost off the roof.  
  
"Are you going back to your home soon?" Su asked, a little sad.  
  
"You shouldn't jump on people when they're on the roof!" Sano cried. Megumi laughed.  
  
"We're not sure if we can get home. We don't know how we got here in the first place," Yahiko said. Suddenly a ray of light shot up from the ground.  
  
"That's it! That's the same light that brought us here!" Kaoru said, getting up. Kenshin bowed slightly.  
  
"Thank you for letting us stay here. I am truly grateful, that I am," he said.   
  
"If you need someplace to stay if you come back you're always welcome here," Keitaro said.  
  
"Yeah! Then we can party again!" Kitsune said.  
  
"It was nice meeting you. Hope you have a safe trip home," Shinobu said, blushing as she looked at Yahiko. The groups said goodbye and then Kenshin and the others were transported back to their own time.  
  
"I'm gonna miss them. It felt like we were one family," Kaoru said. Kenshin smiled  
  
The End 


End file.
